Peculiar
by DianaMaslowx
Summary: Kendall and Logan shared a friendship that any two life long friends would, that is, until Kendall gets into a car accident. The doctors discover he has amnesia, and he is forced to rely on the people he does remember - Logan not being one on that list.


**A/N: **_I haven't written anything on this website in a while, and I have a few reasons. _

_One being that in the summer, I went to a One Direction concert and I kind of sort of got into them again. I apologize. But I'm back again._

_I was busy with summer school, and I now started school again. So, yeah._

_But enjoy this!_

"What do you think of this one?" Logan yelled, before stepping out from behind the curtain with a white suit on.

"How many of those are you gonna try on, bud?" Kendall complained. "We've been here for, like, three hours. Just pick that one."

Logan went back behind the curtain and started to change back into his regular clothes. Kendall could hear laughs coming from behind the curtain, soon realizing that he was laughing at Kendall's behaviour.

He brought the white suit with him as he stepped out of the change room with Kendall and placed it beside the cash register. "I'm sorry, dude. I just want to look nice for prom tomorrow night."

"At least you're going with someone," Kendall complained, tapping the floor with his shoes.

"I'm sorry you didn't find anyone, I'm sure there's someone out there who loves you the same way you love them." Logan ensured, patting his back for support. Kendall responded with a small groan and waited for Logan to pay for his suit so that they could get out of there.

Once he paid, Kendall dashed out of the store and ran towards his car. He practically flung himself at it, which made Logan laugh a little bit.

"In a hurry?" Logan laughed as he plopped down in the passenger seat.

"I just want to get home and forget about all this prom stuff for tonight."

"You know that you don't have to go tomorrow right? You can always stay home if you really want," he suggested.

Kendall shrugged and pulled out of the parking lot. He started driving toward Logan's house in complete silence. Logan couldn't handle it so he cranked up the radio and started to sing along. They both ended up singing at one point, and Kendall finally starting forgetting about prom.

"We should do this more often with James and Carlos!' Kendall yelled over the music.

Logan nodded and turned down the music a bit so they could hear each other better as they pulled into Logan's driveway. "I'll see you later."

He got out of the car and walked into his house. Kendall began to drive down the street and he kept the music cranked so it would distract him from thinking about tomorrow too much.

It was pretty dark out, considering it was already nine at night. He had always been best with driving at night, so it didn't worry him at all.

He started to pull up to an intersection and waited so that he could turn left. When it was his turn, he pulled into the middle of the intersection. As he progressed into turning, he was blinded by a pair of headlights.

"Shit!" Kendall screamed as the other car collided with his. His car swerved to the side and flipped over.

The noise was extremely loud, so when his car stopped moving he couldn't hear anything. Everything seemed very hazy and his body was in deep pain. He looked down at his body and saw how torn up his arms and legs looked.

Suddenly, someone grabbed him and dragged him out from his vehicle. He was put down on a stretcher, and still couldn't hear anything. Everyone's lips were moving but he couldn't tell what they were saying to him.

Kendall opened his mouth and said frantically, "I can't hear anything!"

The paramedic in front of him took out a notepad and wrote on it. He tore off the sheet and handed it to Kendall.

It read: _You're temporarily deaf, due to the amount of noise back there. It'll come back soon, don't worry._

He nodded and they rolled him over to an ambulance. They shoved him in and they started driving to the hospital. He had no idea how serious it was, all he knew was that it hurt more and more every second.

Suddenly, they pressed a mask to his face and he couldn't help but breathe in. He began to feel sleepy, and he finally decided that he needed to shut his eyes.

The pain from his body went away as he fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
